1. Field of the Disclosure
The technology of the disclosure relates to methods, devices, and systems for facilitating determining locations of access point devices.
2. Technical Background
A user device can provide location-based services if the location of the user device is known. However, a user device may be unable to determine its location or receive information about its location. In this regard, FIG. 1 illustrates a user device(s) 10. A location system 12 is provided that is capable of providing location information via location signals to the user device(s) 10. The location information may indicate the relative location of the user device(s) 10 or provide information that allows the user device(s) 10 to determine is relative or actual location. However, the user device(s) 10 may not be able to receive these signals containing location information from the location system 12. For example, signals from a global positioning satellite (GPS) transmitter(s) 14, a cellular transmitter(s) 16, a location beacon(s) 18, and/or a location tag(s) 20 that may be provided as part of the location system 12 and are capable of providing location information may be obstructed from being received by the user device(s) 10. Furthermore, the user device(s) 10 may not include a receiver that is capable of receiving signals containing location information from the location system 12.
The user device(s) 10 may also be capable of receiving communications signals from other devices, such as an access point device(s) 22 coupled to a network 24 in FIG. 1. But, the access point device(s) 22 may not be aware of its location to provide location information to the user device(s) 10.